


Umbrellas

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [15]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Applejack always worries about Rarity whenever she’s away.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 5





	Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 15 - Umbrellas

Applejack would never ever express the sentiment to her, but until Rarity walked in her door every afternoon from work, she worried about her. Today, she was worried about the rain.

Rarity was usually pretty careful about the weather. She’d gussy herself up with rain slickers and boots until she couldn’t half carry everything straight. But Applejack had been working in the barn that morning, and she hadn’t seen Rarity head off. And now it was just pouring buckets out there. What if she got cold? What if she hadn’t remembered her umbrella?

She knew that Rarity was a grown mare, so she’d more than likely be fine. Still, Applejack worried as she paced around behind the windows of the house, until she saw a bright yellow figure approaching the door with her head down against the wind. Rarity in a sunshine yellow rain jacket. And suddenly all of Applejack’s fears just melted away like butter. But she couldn’t rightly run out to Rarity and show her that she’d been worried. So instead, she waited inside just past the door, throwing it open almost as if she’d done it by happenstance and not because she’d been watching her marefriend’s every move. Today, as with all days, nothing delighted her more than seeing Rarity safe and sound, even if she was dripping wet and soaked to the bone. Because if Rarity was at Sweet Apple Acres, that meant she was safe.


End file.
